Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet
The Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet or Galactic Alliance Navy was the naval force of the Galactic Alliance's Defense Force. History Formed after the New Republic transitioned into the Galactic Alliance, the Defense Fleet was built around what remained of the New Republic Defense Fleet's organizational structure of five Fleets. At the Battle of Coruscant in 27 ABY, Supreme Commander Sien Sovv had positioned three Fleet Groups in the system, representing the entire augmented strength of the First Fleet, Second Fleet, and Third Fleet commanded respectively by Admiral Traest Kre'fey, General Garm Bel Iblis and General Wedge Antilles. All the senior commanders survived the battle: Sovv subsequently reappeared at Mon Calamari, while Kre'fey regrouped at Kashyyyk, Bel Iblis organized a defensive posture around the major shipyards at Fondor and Tallaan in Tapani Sector, and Antilles moved first to Borleias and then Kuat. Of course, in the aftermath of the tactical and strategic rout of the Defense Force and the collapse of the Galactic government, the forces which had attached themselves to each commander bore little relationship to the former order of battle, but by 29 ABY, the old Fleet designations were once more being applied to the forces under their command. At this time, the old designation of the Fourth Fleet was also revived, although it is unclear how much of the old Fourth Fleet had survived to be regrouped into what was now essentially the front-line fighting force of the Imperial Navy under its Supreme Fleet Commander, Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. engaging a ''Pellaeon''-class Star Destroyer.]] Elements of these four fleets were heavily involved in the defense of Mon Calamari and the reconquest of Coruscant. The fate of the old Fifth Fleet is unclear: it had been guarding Bothawui in the last years of the New Republic, and the designation is not heard of again until the time of the Swarm War, by which time it was commanded by the young Bothan Admiral Nek Bwua'tu. The Fifth Fleet had evidently undergone some reorganization in the interim, as the fleet flagship was the post-war Star Destroyer Admiral Ackbar, and the Mon Mothma, former flagship of the Third Fleet, had been assigned as the command ship of a subordinate task force commanded by Commodore Gavin Darklighter. The Alliance's shipbuilding machine had been pushed into overdrive at the peak of the Yuuzhan Vong War, and thus by the time of the Swarm War the Defense Fleet had swollen to Nine Fleets. Sien Sovv administered an enormous reorganization of the Defense Force, which involved the construction of General Crix Madine Military Reserve in the Coruscant system. Capital ship classes , one of the Galactic Alliance's largest warships.]] Battleships * ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought * ''Strident''-class Star Defender * ''Viscount''-class Star Defender Battlecruisers * ''Mediator''-class battle cruiser * ''Scythe''-class battle cruiser Cruisers * Galactic Alliance Missile Cruiser * ''Republic''-class cruiser Destroyers .]] * Bothan Assault Cruiser * ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer * ''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer * ''Majestic''-class heavy cruiser * MC80B Star Cruiser * MC90 Star Cruiser * ''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer * ''Rejuvenator''-class Star Destroyer * ''Republic''-class Star Destroyer * ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Carriers and assault ships * Assault Frigate Mark I * CSF assault ship * ''Defender''-class assault carrier * ''Endurance''-class fleet carrier * ''Galactic''-class battle carrier * Mon Calamari heavy carrier * ''Quasar Fire''-class Bulk Cruiser (used as a starfighter carrier) s contributed their assault cruisers to the Alliance before seceding in 40 ABY.]] Frigates * ''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser * EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate * ''ShaShore''-class frigate * ''Hajen''-class fleet tender * Hapan Battle Dragon * ''Hapes Nova''-class battle cruiser * ''Sacheen''-class light escort *''Tri-Scythe''-class frigate Corvettes * ''Agave''-class picket ship * Corellian gunship * CR90 corvette * ''Warrior''-class gunship Starfighters .]] * A-9 Vigilance interceptor * ''Aleph''-class starfighter * BTL Y-wing starfighter * B-wing starfighter *CF9 Crossfire starfighter * Eta-5 interceptor * E-wing escort starfighter * Miy'til starfighter * RZ-1 A-wing interceptor * T-65 X-wing starfighter * TIE/sa bomber * TIE/In interceptor * TIE/D Defender *X-83 TwinTail starfighter * Z-95 Headhunter * Zonama Sekotan fighter Support craft * Jade Shadow * ''Freebooter''-class transport * J-1 shuttle * ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle * ''Sabertooth''-class assault/rescue vessel * ''Sentinel''-class landing craft * V-wing airspeeder transport * YT-1300 Freighter * YT-2000 Freighter * YT-2400 Freighter * YZ-2500 heavy transport Known ships *''Alliance'' *''Admiral Ackbar'' *''Ansta'' *''Blue Diver'' *''Bounty'' *''Corellian Way'' *''Coriolis'' *''Daring'' *''Dauntless'' *''Dodonna'' *''Dpso'' *''Elegos A'Kla'' *''Firethorn'' *''Galactic Voyager'' *''Guardian'' *''Harbinger'' *''Healing Star'' *''Indomitable'' *''Jade Shadow'' *''Justice'' *''Megador *''Memory of Ithor'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Mon Adapyne'' *''Mon Mothma'' *''Pride of Corellia'' '' meets its fate.]] *''Pride of Selonia'' *''Ocean'' *''Olovin'' *''Ralroost'' *''Ranger'' *''Rebel Dream'' *''Redheart'' *''Resolute'' *''Shamunaar'' *''Spritespray'' *''Starsider'' *''Viscount'' *''Vortex Wind'' *''Yald'' Units *Core Fleet *Colonies Fleet *Expansion Region Fleet *Mid Rim Fleet *Outer Rim Fleet *First Fleet *Second Fleet **Ax Squadron **Gray Squadron **VibroSword Squadron *Third Fleet *Fourth Fleet *Fifth Fleet *Sixth Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Eighth Fleet *Ninth Fleet *Galactic Alliance Marines *Galactic Alliance Fleet Intelligence *Rogue Squadron *Wraith Squadron Commanders *'First Fleet'- Admiral Traest Kre'fey (Liberation of Coruscant) *'Second Fleet'- General Garm Bel Iblis (Liberation of Coruscant); Admiral Matric Klauskin (Battle of Tralus) *'Third Fleet'- General Wedge Antilles (Liberation of Coruscant) *'Fourth Fleet'- Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon (Liberation of Coruscant); Admiral Ratobo (Battle of Balmorra) *'Fifth Fleet'- Admiral Nek Bwua'tu (Battle of the Murgo Choke) Appearances *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' Category:Galactic Alliance fleets pl:Flota Obronna Sojuszu Galaktycznego